


A plan of action

by Sevik



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Oscar's eyes do the heart emoji at mischief, Other, an idea that I had to write down, no beta we die like romans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevik/pseuds/Sevik
Summary: Set somewhere during Japan arc (which I have not listened to so...) I'm rusty at writing ff please be kind.Everyone is fed up with Zolf and Wilde dancing around each other. After another close call mission Hamid's tired brain has a brilliant plan.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	A plan of action

"Just kiss him already?!" 

They're sitting at the small table in the base that is now their home. They all look like a mess, but Zolf somehow manages to look the worst. Hamid knows that Oscar would win the competition, though, but he's not here now. He's upstairs in his room, laid out on his bed and looks like he's just barely escaped death once again. And Zolf, who'd just checked on him, who'd basically came back running, torn between relieved and so, so agonized, looks absolutely horrible. A real mess. And Hamid has had it. He's tired of this will-they-won't-they, as much fun as it has been to chat about it with the others-sans-Zolf. 

Zolf stares at him. Everyone at the table is staring at him and Hamid doesn't mind that he looks, one of the few times in his life, like he feels. "It's not that hard!" Because Hamid knows how kissing works. He's done it before. It's nice. And Zolf should just allow himself and Oscar to have that little bit of happiness, what with everything going wrong in this world. It's not like he is the only one who thinks these two need to get over themselves. The budding relationship between the dwarven sailor and the ex-meritocratic agent is certainly the least well kept secret in this household. 

Hamid gestures at the stairs leading up to the rooms, sending Zolf with all the willpower and energy he has left. (It's not much.) Some of his friends chuckle. Sometimes he thinks it's because they don't take him seriously and that thought hurts so he doesn't pursue it, mostly. 

Zolf dares to stay put where he is. "I don't think that's a good idea.", he says weakly. 

At that, Hamid sighs. He looks to Azu, who is smiling because she knows a lot about love, but she is not interfering, not helping. "It's a great idea!", he says again, needlessly loud. He's gotten much better at reading people, at reading rooms, especially when it comes to his friends. Zolf's words were mostly spoken to try and convince himself. Physically, Hamid can tell, Zolf is sitting at the table with them, but mentally, he is already upstairs. It's not fair and today it is absolutely grating on his nerves the worst kind of way. "Alright then." Hamid stands, dusts off his trousers - as if it would help - and marches off. He has a plan now. A plan of action.

They don't question this immediately, but Zolf, who is a little more involved with the situation, seems to have a peculiar thought. "Where are you going?"

"Well, someone ought to kiss him." Hamid is proud that it sounds exactly like the threat it is supposed to be. His times of him being an absolute arse might have long passed, but he still remembers how to act the part, can still summon that mean confidence if he has to.

Zolf stares at him incredulously. Everyone apart from Azu seems to doubt the truth of his statement. Azu knows though and she gives him two thumbs up. He doesn't have to lay out the plan to her. No one stops him.  
On his way to the top of the stairs he wonders, though. Doubts creep into his mind. For one, the most pressing issue, being whether or not Oscar was even awake. Because if he isn't, Hamid can't ask for permission. And secondly, would it even work if Zolf wasn't around to see? Would that wake-up-call, figuratively speaking, even work, if he wasn't around?

Thankfully, as he turned the corner, he heard the first sounds of movements from below followed by a "Hamid?". Zolf was coming. 

Hamid grinned and gave a quick knock to Oscar's door. There was no answer. When Hamid peeked inside, he could see Oscar groggily rubbing his eyes. He'd woken him up. Hamid felt a little guilty. Technically, Wilde did need to rest, needed the sleep and time to heal. Still, he rushed inside. 

Somehow, something about the situation must have transpired between the two, because Oscar's eyes light up once they catch Hamid's and he is fully awake in an instant. "Mischief?", he asks quietly, conspiratorily, beaming excitement.  
"Hamid, leave Oscar alone. He needs to sleep.", Zolf says from not so far away now, in a hushed tone.

The halfling hurries to Oscar's bed and nods to answer his question. "Good. It has been rather quiet." Oscar complains as if he hadn't just escaped death once more and tries to sit up a little until Hamid gestures for him to stay down.  
They both hear Zolf approaching the open door. Oscar looks puzzled because he doesn't get the full picture, but he can tell (because he is a smart man) that whatever this is, it is a great setup to get under Zolf's skin. Considering the heartache he had to stand from this man, he figures he could do with a little payback.

Hamid realizes that he hasn't really said much to Oscar. Hasn't asked. Hasn't explained himself. And time has just run out. But he is almost absolutely sure that Oscar is on board. Knowing that Zolf must be here any moment, Hamid hurriedly scrambles on top of the bed, places a gentle hand on Oscar's unmarred cheek, leans down and kisses him.

It's not that Oscar hesitates or protests. There's an initial, brief moment of surprise when he is very still, until-

until he is the very opposite. Until he is reciprocreating very much. Oscar is a good kisser. Hamid should have known. There's a guiding hand with long fingers in his hair, keeping him close and Hamid finds that he doesn't even want to pull away. In fact, there is very little thought inside his head right now, except that Oscar is really good at kissing and Hamid does not mind that at all.

After a long while, Zolf coughs awkwardly and Wilde let's go of Hamid. Their mouths need a moment longer to catch up and separate.

To say he is not sure what just happened would be an understatement. It must show on his face because Oscar looks terribly pleased with himself. And flushed. Oh dear. And Hamid wishes he would say something, anything to lighten the mood. Slowly, very slowly, he leans back and casts his eyes to the ground. He can feel the heat in his face. He must be blushing, he's sure he is.

Looking at Zolf, he hopes to see him annoyed or, as far as his initial plan went, seethingly jealous, but he is a disappointment. The dwarf has a blush on his face as well, though his beard does conceal some. Zolf is less of a volcano and more of a deer, caught in headlights. 

Wilde chuckles. Oh dear.

This has not gone according to plan. Hamid can feel himself practically glowing. Oscar is so warm next to him and to think he isn't even touching him. And why won't he say something? Where are his quips and puns if you need them?

Zolf, finally, speaks up. "We should let Wilde rest. He needs to rest." He motions outside and Hamid is so, so happy to oblige. When he leaves, he does not dare to even glance back at Oscar. There's things that need sorting, first, before he can.


End file.
